ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Delta
Transformers: Delta is an animated TV series that will premiere sometime in late 2013. The show will mark the 30th anniversary of the Transformers franchise, even though it begins in 2014. The plot revolves around the Autobots protecting Earth from the Decepticons serving Megatron, who is now the ruler of Cybertron. The Autobots were given enchanted keys called "Primus Keys". Those keys allow them to take form of other Autobots and Maximals from previous Transformers incarnations. The show will last 2 seasons, 26 episodes each. CHARACTERS: PRIMUS KEYS: The Primus Keys were modeled after Autobots from previous Transformers incarnations. The incarnations and 7 Autobots each are listed below: GENERATION 1 Optimus Prime, Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Side Swipe, Hound, Bumblebee, Warpath GENERATION 2 Optimus Prime, Seaspray, Jazz, Side Swipe, Inferno, Nightbeat, Pyro BEAST WARS Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Cheetor, Dinobot, Rhinox, Silverbolt, Tigatron MACHINE WARS Optimus Prime, Hubcap, Mirage, Prowl, Hoist, Sandstorm BEAST WARS II Lio Convoy, Diver, Tasmania Kid, Apache, Scuba, Bighorn, Star Upper BEAST WARS NEO Big Convoy, Stampy, Heinrad, Cohrada, Break, Longrack, Rockbuster BEAST MACHINES Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Nightscream, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Geckobot, Spiketail ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Optimus Prime, X-Brawn, Side Burn, Skid-Z, Prowl, Hot Shot, Mirage GT ARMADA Optimus Prime, Red-Alert, Hot Shot, Side Swipe, Smokescreen, Blurr UNIVERSE Optimus Primal, Silverbolt, Snarl, Inferno, Striker, Scavenger, Silverstreak ENERGON Optimus Prime, Inferno, Hot Shot, Jetfire, Ironhide, Downshift, Prowl CYBERTRON Optimus Prime, Landmine, Hot Shot, Scattorshot, Leobreaker, Blurr, Jetfire REDUX Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Mirage, Perceptor, Jetfire, Ultra Magnus MOVIE Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap ANIMATED Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Blurr PRIME Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Tailgate RESCUE BOTS Optimus Prime, Chase, Blades, Boulder, Heatwave, Bumblebee, Hoist, Medix SHATTERED GLASS Megatron, Starscream, Sir Soundwave, Shockwave, Heatwave, Side Swipe, Demolishor 2015 ROBOTS IN DISGUISE Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Strongarm (genderswapped), Sideswipe, Grimlock, Fixit, Jazz, Drift DELTA Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Side Swipe, Hound, Jetfire, Roadbuster TOY LINE: Legends/Legion Class: Seaspray, Warpath, Vehicon, Soundblaster w/ Laserbeak, Strika w/ Professor Princess Scout Class: Medix, Hoist, Trailbreaker, Stampy, Cheetor, Rhinox, Boulder, Bulkhead, Breakdown w/ Kremzeek, Brawl w/ Dr. Morocco, Frenzy, Rumble, Onslaught w/ Dr. Arkeville, Swindle w/ Dylan Gould, Blast Off w/ Shawn Berger, Vortex w/ Master Disaster Basic Class: Longrack, Lugnut w/ Jerry Wang Commander Class: Ultra Magnus, Grimlock, Leadfoot, Twintwist, Topspin, Skids, Mudflap, Overlord, Trypticon w/ Angry Archer, Shockwave Deluxe Class: Bumblebee, Side Swipe, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Tailgate w/Daniel Witwicky, Windcharger w/ Spike Witwicky, Soundwave w/ Ravage, Bludgon, Megaplex, Breakaway w/ Nanosec, Devastator w/ Slo-Mo, Flywheels w/ Headmaster, Octane w/ Scourge, Apeface, Snapdragon, Sixshot, Snaptrap Voyager Class: Ratchet, Hound, Roadbuster, Arcee, Flashpoint, Hound, Grapple, Inferno, Starscream, Demolishor, Cyclonus Ultra Class: Powerglide, Breacher, Cosmos, Wreck-Gar, Tracks w/ Sam Witwicky, Chromia w/ Carly Witwicky, Star Saber, Dai Atlas, Sky Garry, Deathsaurus, Sentinel Prime Leader Class: Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Megatron, Unicron ENGLISH OPENINGS AND ENDINGS *"Transformers" by Powerglove *"Transformers are Forever" by Nightwish, Animetal USA, and Dragonforce LATIN AMERICAN OPENINGS AND ENDINGS *"Transformers" by WarCry *"Transformers Para La Eternidad" by WarCry JAPANESE OPENINGS AND ENDINGS: *"Transformer -Eizo Sakamoto Remix-" by Eizo Japan (Opening theme Season 1) *"Transformers DELTA" by Hironobu Kageyama (Opening theme Season 2) *"Transformers -WE LOVE YOU-" by Akira Kushida (Opening final two episodes) *"Peace Again -YOFFY and Eizo Sakamoto Remix" by Eizo Japan and Psychic Lover (Ending Season 1) *"Full Moon Transformers" by Takayuki Miyauchi and MIQ (Ending Season 2) *"Transformers, Eien Ni" by Isao Sasaki, Shinichi Ishihara, and JAM Project (Ending final two episodes) EPISODES: #7 Autobots VS All Decepticons: When a new evil arrived in Cybertron in the form of world-conqueror Megatron, 7 Autobots must save the day and the earth! #The Evil Sentinel: DOTM's Sentinel Prime is horrific and terrible. The Autobots must stop him with the keys Primus gave them! #Wickedness Has Arrived!: A wicked witch named Strika has struck Cybertron! #Beast Wars: Optimus Prime uses the key of his ancestor Optimus Primal. #Optimus VS Megatron: Optimus finds out that Megatron is a creation of the evil-looking Unicron. #Blow Up the Mines: Megatron plans to blow up the mines. It's up to the Autobots to stop him! #Nightmares: Optimus Prime has nightmares of being scolded by Megatron. #Tomb of the Primes: The tomb of the Primes that have died throughout the Multiverse is guarded by RID Prime, who did not die, but what if he perished? #The Primus Keys Malfunction: Starscream malfunctions the keys of the Autobots. #Duplicated Evil: Megatron meets Galvatron. #Shattered Glass: The world of Cybertron is upside down! Optimus Prime finds out his sinister counterpart has the Unicron Keys, which change the evil Decepticons into retro Decepticons. And so, the heroic Optimus must find the keys of the HEROIC Decepticons to use them for good! #Beachcomber: Beachcomber warns Crosshairs of a new enemy. #Six Keys Only Not Enough?: Six of the Autobots change into Machine Bots Autobots. #Springer: Springer interviews Autobots that have been tricked by Decepticons. #Beach Episode: Sam Witwicky and Cade Yeager's friend, Logan, and his friends Roger and Emily, find the Autobots in a beach. #His Name is Ultra Magnus: Ultra Magnus invented for the Autobots a dimension-crosser. #Marvel Less: What if Spidey had met the Autobots? #IDW: An aging IDW publisher is dying of cancer, and Ratchet has to catch the Decepti-Cancer in time! #Endangered Species: Pandor, who transforms into a giant panda, convinces Optimus Prime that the animals are in danger are becoming extinct! #Fire!: Fire is at Metropolis! Only Optimus can save the day! #The Element of Surprise: It's Stampy's birthday party, and the Autobots celebrate! And could have the Decepticons raided? #Arcee: Arcee warns Optimus about a mysterious threat known only as Cemetery Wind. #Wheeljack: Wheeljack's instant immobilizer has malfunctioned! #Bulkhead: Bulkhead has nightmares about Megatron. #Inferno: Inferno puts out a fire in the city of Gotham. #Dr. Morocco: Dr. Morocco teams up with the Decepticons. #Medix's Extra Key: An extra key meant for the extra member came to existence in the form of Medix's key. #Protect Cliffjumper: Wile playing the board game Risk, Cliffjumper is attacked by Decepticons! #Powerglide: Powerglide is haunted by the spirits of a Ouija board. #Deleted Computers: Mr. Potato Head and other Hasbro-related heroes try and fix the Autobot computers. #The G.I. Joes: The G.I. Joes team up with the Autobots when the Decepticons join Cobra Commander. #Jem is My Name: Jem is here! And can the Autobots save Jem and her Holograms from Pizzazz and her Misfits? #Action Man: Inside the Battleship arena, Action Man teams up with Optimus Prime to take down Megatron and Dr. X! #My Little Transformer Ponies: Nightmare Moon teams up with Megatron. #Winds of Evil: Megatron blows a windy hurricane over Monopoly Land. #Breacher: Breacher is told tales of Candy Land by Optimus. #Bride-napped!: The Hasbro heroes on the Guess Who? Can they find out which evil villain kidnapped the bride of Optimus Prime? #Marvel-Lous #Disney Label #Christmas Carol #Golden Lagoon #New Year #Camping Trip #Eight Keys VS Eight Decepticons #What If the Decepticons Won? #Seaspray #Cosmos Arrives #Transformers All over the Multiverse #Making Efforts #Megatron VS Optimus Prime #Megatron's Win #Optimus's Win Category:Transformers series Category:Hub Shows